el renacer del ángel lunar
by mayifer19
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría? si un día por situaciones adversas Serena decide que es mejor para evitar sufrimientos congelar su corazón y encerrar en el todos sus sentimientos y emociones. ¿cómo afectara esto al futuro Tokio de Cristal ?, ¿Qué sucederá con los neo reyes y la pequeña dama? , ¿ podrá Darien junto con las sailor scouts lograr hacer renacer el corazón dormido de Serena?
1. capítulo 1

El renacer del ángel lunar

Aclaraciones: ninguno de los personajes contenidos en esta historia me pertenece, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo hago uso de ellos para poder crear esta historia que surgió de mi loca imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

Lo que está en cursiva y negritas son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo que se encuentra entre paréntesis son aclaraciones mías.

¿Qué le sucede a Darién?

Han pasado ya 5 años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, actualmente las sailor scout llevan una vida normal y cursan ya el tercer año de su carrera universitaria, Lita estudia para ser una gran chef, Emy estudia medicina y decidido especializarse en cardiología, Rei decidió estudiar música, Mina estudia actuación y canto, Serena decidió estudiar licenciada en turismo y hotelería y después aspira a realizar una maestría en ecoturismo y manejo de áreas naturales, Darién ya ha terminado su carrera de medicina , se especializo en pediatría, se encuentra trabajando en el hospital central de Tokio. En cuanto a Luna y Artemis al fin están juntos y son muy felices pasan sus días en casa de Serena o Mina. En lo referente a Michiru y Haruka se encontraban en Estados unidos ya que, Michiru tenía una gira en varios estados del país y Haruka competiría en una importante carrera preliminar de fórmula 1, Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban junto con ellas en el extranjero y se comunican a menudo con las demás sailors.

Un día después de clases Serena se encuentra esperando a Darien en el parque ya que han quedado de encontrarse hay para pasar la tarde juntos y divertirse.

Después de un rato al fin aparece el joven de hermoso cabello azabache, inmediatamente y debido a la emoción producida por volver a verlo después de casi una semana sin tener contacto por la apretada agenda de ambos, Serena se lanza efusivamente a los brazos de Darien pero al ver que esté que alrededor hay más personas, aleja de inmediato a la rubia, sin corresponder su abrazo y le pregunta con un tono extremadamente frió:

- Serena ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan efusiva en tus demostraciones de cariño? No es para tanto, solo llevamos una semana sin vernos tampoco es como si fueran años.

Serena se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento de Darien pues llevaba mucho tiempo que el pelinegro no se comportaba de esa forma tan indiferente con ella, y al mismo tiempo también sintió una gran tristeza que embargo todo su ser, ante esta situación solo pudo dar como respuesta:

-Lo siento Darien prometo controlarme en mis demostraciones de afecto.

El ojiazul solo suspiro con cansancio y dirigiéndose a su novia le dijo:

- Mejor, vamos al Crown para saludar a Andrew y después vamos a comer algo.

Serena solo asintió levemente cabizbaja, Darien comenzó a caminar mientras un poco atrás Serena lo seguía con la vista en el suelo mientras pensaba:

**_No sé porque Darien se comporta así de frío conmigo, si el ya había cambiado su forma de ser y más desde que tuvimos la batalla contra sailor galaxia y revivimos espero no haber hecho algo que le molestar, ojala pronto vuelva a tener un comportamiento más cálido._**

Mientras pensaba esto Serena no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Al llegar al Crown se encontraron con Andrew que los saludo animadamente:

-Hola Serena, Darien ¿Cómo están?

- Hola Andrew, Muy bien, que alegría verte -dijo Darien

Serena que aún estaba muy triste solo puedo decir:

-Hola

Esto extraño mucho al rubio, ya que por lo general su amiga no se distingue por ser una persona callada, lo que también se le hizo fuera de lo común, fue que la rubia no viniera al brazo del pelinegro.

En eso Darién al ver la actitud de Serena le dijo:

-Ven vamos a jugar un rato el nuevo videojuego de carreras de Mario Bross.

Serena solo lo siguió aun callada, al ver esto Andrew se confundió más pues si bien sabía que su amigo jamás se había distinguido por ser una persona muy cariñosa, desde que conoció a la ojiazul, se había vuelto un poco más abierto a expresar sus sentimientos y siempre al dirigirse a la rubia utilizaba motes cariñosos como princesa, o hermosa, gatita, o el que más le decía últimamente "mi ángel lunar".

Así que antes esta actitud Pelirrubio decide averiguar que pasa y le dice a Darien:

-¿oye Dar puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

- si claro- le responde

-adelantate – le dice secamente a Serena está, se marcha hacia el videojuego, dejando a los dos amigos solos.

Andrew se dirige al mostrador y le pide a Darien que lo sigua.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Darien

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, porque te comportas de esa manera tan fría con Sere- le reclama el rubio.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando- dice el pelinegro haciéndose el desentendido

- No te hagas el inocente conmigo, sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando.- le responde Andrew

-son imaginaciones tuyas- le dice el ojiazul

- eso no es cierto y lo sabes, dime de una buena vez ¿Por qué tratas así a Serena? , ¿Acaso hizo algo que te molesto?

-No claro que no, es solo que ya estoy harto de su comportamiento infantil, ella ya sabe que no me gustan las demostraciones de afecto tan excesivas que hace en público.

-Pero¿ qué te pasa? Darien, estas actuando de una forma muy indiferente y seca con Serena se que a ti no te gustan esas demostraciones de cariño, y estaría de acuerdo si estas fueran expresadas por otras personas pero ella es tu novia es normal que se comporte de esta manera y demuestre sus sentimientos hacia ti, no tienes derecho de tratarla así, recuerda que le puedes causar mucho daño si sigues con esta actitud.

- Pues Serena ya me conoce y así se enamoró de mí y debe aceptarme tal como soy, porque no pienso cambiar mi forma de ser

-Darien no puedo creer lo que estas diciendo, pareces otra persona, ¿por qué actúas tan egoistamente?, sabes no te reconozco jamas te habías comportado así, ni siquiera antes de que conocieras a Sere.

Darien solo suspira pesadamente y de una forma muy seria dice:

-Sabes que Andrew mejor nos vemos luego, voy a buscar a Serena para irnos a comer adiós.

Y se marcha en busca de la ojiazul.

Andrew se queda más desconcertado y solo ve como Darien se aleja.

Mientras tanto Darien piensa:

**_Andrew no puede enterarse de la verdad sobre mi cambio._**

¿Qué será lo que oculta Darien?, ¿Por qué su repentino cambio?

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que sea bien recibido, y que sea de su agrado prometo tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews y sus comentarios.

Se despide su amiga mayifer19


	2. El sufrimiento de Serena

Después de su "pequeña charla" con Andrew Darien ve que Serena se encuentra en el fondo del Crown sentada mirando hacia el suelo.

Esté le dice:

-Vámonos Serena, hay que ir a comer

Serena que aun esta cabizbaja solo asiente con la cabeza, se levanta y empieza a caminar detrás del pelinegro. Después se dirigen a una cafetería que esta cerca del local de videojuegos, donde encuentran a Rei y a las demás sailor scouts, muy alegres saludan a Serena. Estas no se dan cuenta de la presencia del ojiazul ya que el viene más atrás

Rei: -Hola Sere.

Emy: -Hola Serena ¿cómo estas?

Lita:-¡Qué gusto me da verte!

Mina (corre a abrazar a Serena casi tirando al suelo) le dice:

-Hola hasta que al fin te apareces, de seguro, que no te hemos visto en toda la semana por que andabas junto con Darien por ahí de Pillines verdad.

El comentario de Mina hace que Serena se sienta más triste y unas cuantas lágrimas brotan por sus ojos pero, trata de disimular para no preocupar a sus amigas y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano solo dice con una sonrisa forzada:

-Hola chicas, a mi también me da gusto verlas.

Sin embargo esta acción no pasó desapercibida para ninguna de las sailor y de inmediato quisieron saber que era lo que le ocurría a su mejor amiga.

Rei:-¿Qué tienes Sere por que estas tan cabizbaja?

Lita: -Acaso ¿tienes algún problema? Porque ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

En eso Emy ve que Darien va llegando y que esta tratando de encontrar a Serena, y se imagina que de seguro venían juntos y que estaban en una cita, pero que como siempre la rubia se adelantó.

Entonces la peliazul dirigiendo se a su amigo le pregunta.

-Hola Darien oye sabes ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Serena?

En eso las chicas voltea y ven a Darien que tiene un semblante muy serio y que con un tono frio le contesta a Emy

-Hola, no sé lo que le sucede a Serena.

Todas se sorprenden por la forma en que Darien le contesta a la peliazul, de inmediato Rei se imagina que la actitud de Serena se debe al extraño cambio en el comportamiento de Darien, su hipótesis se confirma cuando ve la forma en que Darien se dirige a Serena.

-¿Por qué? te adelantaste, creí que veníamos los dos juntos, no que querías que pasáramos el día sin despegarnos el uno del otro.

Ante esto la sorpresa de las sailor crece más, al igual que la furia de Rei que le reclama al pelinegro diciendo:

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede porque tratas así a Serena?

Darien no contesta y solo permanece inmóvil (casi como una estatua) dirigiéndoles una mirada seria a las sailor.

Emy que casi siempre mantiene la calma en esta ocasión la deja de lado y enojada le dice a Darien

-¿Por qué no le respondes a Rei?, y como ella dijo ¿qué te pasa? , ¿Acaso crees que por ser el novio de Serena puedes tratarla así?

Lita al ver la situación solo permanece callada al igual que Mina.

Serena que había permanecido también con la mirada baja, la levanta y le dice a Darien:

-Sabes que tienes razón te dije que quería pasar el día contigo, pero al ver la actitud que estas tomando lo mejor es que no demos un tiempo.

Darien se sorprende ante la contestación de Serena y con un tono totalmente serio le responde:

-Si es lo que quieres me voy

Y sin más sale del local sin despedirse y dejando a las chicas literalmente con la mandíbula en el suelo debido a la confusión.

Enseguida Serena siente que no podrá contener las lágrimas por más tiempo, así que se despide inmediatamente de las chicas si tiempo a cuestionamientos, pues lo único que quiere es alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Todas tratan de seguirla pero Emy las detiene argumentando que es mejor que la dejen un rato sola para que pueda pensar y que más tarde irán a buscarla pero que por el momento es mejor respetar su decisión de alejarse.

Después de que eso todo vuelve a quedar se quieto y ninguna de las sailor se atreve a hablar hasta que es Lita la que rompe el silencio y dice:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Rei le responde:

-No sé pero quiero saberlo y ahora mismo

En eso el celular de Lita comienza a sonar y se da cuenta que es Andrew el que le llama y se aleja un poco para tener mayor privacidad al hablar, contesta y oye que Andrew le dice:

-Hola Amor- Dice el pelirrubio

-Hola amor ¿Qué pasa?-le responde la castaña

-De casualidad no han visto a Darien y Serena

-si precisamente los acabamos de ver, al parecer tuvieron una pelea y Serena le dijo que lo mejor es que se tomaran un tiempo y a Darien no pareció importarle porque simplemente se marchó como sin nada diciéndole a Sere que si eso era lo que quería por él estaba bien.

- Pero como se le ocurre a Darien actuar de ese modo, bien le dije que se comportara así o haría sufrir a Serena.

-¿Cómo? Ósea que ya se había comportado así antes

-Si casi pasado el mediodía como a la una, vino al Crown acompañado de Serena y también se comportó de una manera sumamente extraña.

-Andrew por favor busca a Darien y dile que…

En eso Rei que habida seguido a Lita y estado escuchando todo le arrebata el teléfono y totalmente enojada le dice a Andrew

-BUSCA A ESE AMIGITO TUYO Y DILE QUE ES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA Y UN IMBECIL QUE COMO SE ATREVE A TRATAR A SERENA DE ESE MODO, Y QUE MAS VALE QUE RECAPACITE Y ENTRE EN RAZON Y VAYA A PEDIRLE UNA DISCULPA O SI NO YO MISMA ME ENTRAGARE DE HACER DE SU EXISTENCIA UN VERDADERO INFIERNO.

Andrew que estaba muy asustado por la reacción de Rei solo puede decir un apenas audible:

-Si

En eso Rei que ya se ha calmado un poco le regresa el teléfono a Lita y se va a buscar a Emy y a Mina que están sentadas en una mesa totalmente cabizbajas.

Lita se acuerda que Andrew aun esta en la línea y le dice:

- por favor mi amor busca a Darien y hazlo entrar en razón

- No te preocupes amor yo lo buscare.

En eso cuelga y Lita se va en busca de las demás.

_Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino:_

Serena llega corriendo a su casa, su mamá la ve y le pregunta que le pasa por que se da cuenta que trae los ojos rojos señal de que estuvo llorando, pero Serena le miente diciendo que solo es una basura que se le metió al ojo y sin decir más le dice a su mamá que ya comí (para no preocuparla) y que como viene muy cansada se va a ir a su cuarto a descansar.

Al entrar a su cuarto se da cuenta que hay están Luna y Artemis.

Luna al verla entrar se da cuenta de que estuvo llorando y le pregunta que es lo que le pasa a lo que serena solo le responde.

-Nada luna no te preocupes solo, estoy cansada y por cierto hola Artemis

-Hola princesa Serenity-responde el felino

En eso Serena se acuesta en su cama y por el cansancio producido por tanto llorar se queda enseguida dormida.

Luna solo pensó.

_**Que le ocurrirá a Serena no es normal esa actitud en ella**_

Artemis también pensó.

_**Que es lo que le ocurrirá a la princesa Serenity solo espero que no se haya peleado con alguna de las sailor o con Darien, o que algún comentario imprudente de Mina la haya entristecido**_

Mientras tanto Andrew ya ha cerrado el Crown y busca a Darien desesperadamente pues quiere una explicación sobre su extraño comportamiento para con Serena.

Al fin después de mucho buscarlo lo encontró en el parque en sentado en una banca con la vista fija al cielo.

Darien al sentir que alguien se acercaba volteo y vio que era Andrew, esté noto que el pelinegro había estado llorando, enseguida tomo asiento a su lado y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué? el día de hoy tienes este extraño comportamiento

El pelinegro le contesto.

-Sabes qué día es hoy

-Sí es 6 de mayo ¿Por qué? Tiene algo de especial esta fecha

- sí, un día como hoy, pero hace casi veinte años, (18 para ser exactos) fue el día en que murieron mis padres.

Andrew entonces comprendió que tal vez esa era la razón del extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo pero que sin embargo no era excusa para que tratara a Serena como lo había hecho.

Andrew ante esta confesión solo pudo decir.

-Deberás lo siento no recordaba que era hoy.

Después de un momento dijo:

-A pesar de la situación, eso no excusa para tu comportamiento asía Serena

En eso Darien dijo:

-Lo sé es solo que me di cuenta que Serena se esta volviendo indispensable en mi vida y…

No pudo terminar ya que Andrew lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo es incluso al maravilloso ya que de esa forma solo estas confirmando mis sospechas de que Serena es la mujer que esta destinada a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti y que con ella es con quien en algunos años más en un futuro no muy distantes formaras la familia que siempre quisiste.

En eso Darien le responde:

-Tienes razón pero es que tengo miedo

Andrew le dice:

-pero a que es a lo que le tienes miedo, si bien sabes que Serena solo tiene ojos para ti y que a pesar de lo hermosa que es y de que no le faltan pretendientes ella siempre los rechaza diciéndoles que ella ya encontró al dueño de su corazón

-Lo sé pero a lo que le tengo miedo es a que se vuelva tan indispensable en mi vida, que el día que se vaya de mi lado para siempre es decir si ella llega a morir no lo pueda soportar ,no aguantaría perderla, mi corazón no resistiría el volver a perder a alguien tan importante.

Cuando termino de decir esto Darien dejo escapar varias lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules mientras pensaba:

_**Últimamente he sentido un extraño dolor en el pecho y una gran preocupación que embarga todo mi ser es como si el cristal dorado que habita en mi interior sintiera que pronto la tierra sufrirá otro ataque más devastador que cualquier otro que haya sufrido el planeta incluso más de cuando nos enfrentamos al negaverso, a la familia black moon, a las cuatro hermanas de la persecución , al gran sabio o incluso a sailor galaxia que estaba siendo controlada por caos, no soportaría de nuevo ver a mi princesa sacrificarse por la tierra y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.**_

Andrew se sorprende ante lo que le dice Darien, pues no pensaba que aun después de tantos años su temor más grande siguiera siendo tener miedo a encariñarse demasiado con alguien por la preocupación de que algún día de repente y sin previo aviso se fuera de su lado dejándolo de nuevo solo.

El pelirrubio le dice:

-No seas tonto Darien, no tengas miedo a perder a Serena, tu sabes que la muerte de alguien es una parte natural del ciclo de la vida, pero sin embargo no debes de adelantarte a los hechos y solo estar pensando en que en cualquier momento las personas pueden partir de tu lado, pues de ese modo solo vives preocupándote por cosa que aún no suceden y probablemente no pasaran hasta dentro de muchos años por eso trata de vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo, demostrando todo el amor que le tienes a las personas, no tengas miedo de dejar que Serena se instale por completo en tu corazón y se vuelva tu razón de vivir al contrario amala sin límites para que después el día que ella llegue a faltar no tengas arrepentimientos y quieras regresar el tiempo para poder darle todo el amor y cariño que no le diste, deja de comportarte como lo estás haciendo porque de esa forma solo estas logrando hacerla sufrir y provocando que de verdad ella quiera alejarse de ti piénsalo bien, aun estas a tiempo de disculparte con ella, recapacita antes de que sea tarde y entonces si la hayas perdido para siempre.

Hasta ese momento Darien solo había permanecido callado y con la mirada fija en el cielo el cual ya empezaba a oscurecerse, las palabras que le dijo Andrew le habían calado en lo más profundo de su ser y lo habían hecho recapacitar.

-Tienes razón Andrew fui un tonto al comportarme así con mi ángel lunar, gracias a ti he comprendido que mi princesa es lo más importante en mi vida, y que no quiero volver a hacerla sufrir por eso de ahora en adelante le voy a demostrar todo mi amor y cariño siempre que pueda, ahora mismo iré a disculparme con ella y a rogarle porque me deje seguir siendo parte de su vida para poder seguir cuidándola y protegiéndola.

El pelinegro se incorporó de inmediato, se despidió del pelirrubio y se puso en marcha asía la casa de su novia para poder arreglar las cosas con ella.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste el capítulo, y espero que no me odien pero las cosas van a empeorar entre Serena y Darien en el siguiente capítulo. Mas no se preocupen al término de la historia habrá un final feliz

Bueno y antes despedirme quiero agradecer por sus reviews a:

Yuuki Miaka-chan: Muchas gracias por tu comentario me da mucha alegría que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este tambien te haya gustado,no sabes la alegría que me dio al ver que ya tenía mi primer reviews.

guillermina: Gracias por tu comentario y claro que me puedes dar la sugerencia que quieras incluso te agradecería si me dieras algunas ideas.

eloina: gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto prometo poner mi mayor empeño para que siga siendo de su agrado.

Monsemoon: qué bueno que te gusto y gracias por tu reviews y dime que te pareció este capitulo

Usako-Chiba-T: bueno ahora ya sabes que es lo que le pasaba a Darien, espero y te haya gustado este capítulo y por cierto quiero decirte que tu fanfic de "los cambios de nuestro futuro" es uno de mis favoritos, y también que es una de las historias por las que me decidí a escribir una por mi cuenta.

Bueno ahora si me despido de ustedes, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden que espero sus hermosos reviews.

Atentamente su amiga: mayifer19


	3. Chapter 3

Los celos de Darien y sus consecuencias:

Después de que gracias a Andrew pudo recapacitar sobre la actitud que tuvo para con Serena, Darien se dirigía a casa de los Tsukino para disculparse con la que en su vida pasada había sido la princesa de la luna.

Mientras tanto las sailor scouts se encontraban muy preocupadas por su mejor amiga así que decidieron y a buscarla a su casa para ver si se encontraba mejor.

Cuando Emy y las demás sailor llegaron a casa de los Tsukino, se dieron cuenta que todas las luces menos las de la entrada estaban apagadas, tocaron varias veces el timbre pero nadie salió a abrir.

Emy.-Tal vez no está nadie en casa, ¿pero entonces en donde estará Serena?

Lita.- Tienes razón lo más seguro es que no esté en su casa, será mejor que mañana la busquemos para tratar de averiguar cómo sigue.

Rei.-Ah, pues si creo que lo mejor será regresar mañana.

Mina.-Quisiera ver a Serena hoy mismo pero ya se está haciendo tarde y si no llego temprano mi mamá se molestara y en vista de que no hay nadie lo mejor será irnos a nuestras casas a descansar.

Las chicas estaban a punto de irse cuando de repente escucharon que dos voces las llamaban

Luna.- Esperen chicas por favor no se vayan

Artemis.- Mina, chicas esperen tenemos algo importante de que hablar

En eso se volvieron para ver quiénes eran quienes las llamaban y vieron que de la ventana del cuarto de la pelirrubia, salían dos felinos.

Mina.- pero Artemis ¡que estás haciendo aquí! Creí que hoy estarías con luna en mi casa

Artemis.- Si ,ese era el plan pero Luna estaba algo cansada y como de donde tuvimos nuestra cita el día de hoy quedaba más cerca la casa de la princesa Serenity decidimos venir aquí.

Lita.- Bueno disculpen que interrumpa su charla, pero creí escuchar que Luna dijo que había algo importante de lo que debíamos hablar ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

Artemis.- Oh, es cierto lo siento chicas me olviden por completo de ese asunto, y por cierto si es algo muy urgente ya que se trata de la Princesa Serenity

Todas.- ¿Que de Serena?

Artemis.- Si y queríamos saber, si ustedes…- No puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Lita

Lita.-Pero que fue lo que le paso a Serena, no puede ser se nota que hoy no es su día

Luna.- Si lo que pasa es que hoy cuando llego… espera ¿Por qué dices que hoy no es su día?

Lita.- Pues porque hoy cuando la vimos se comportó de una manera sumamente extraña, estaba muy decida y triste y eso no es normal en ella.

Luna.-Pues tienes razón en cuanto a su comportamiento, hoy cuando llego me pude dar cuenta que estuvo llorando por mucho rato porque traía los ojos muy rojos.

Artemis.- Pero chicas que fue lo que paso para que la princesa se pusiera tan triste.

Emy.- Pues tuvo una fuerte discusión con Darien y al parecer la situación es algo critica.

Rei.- Si el muy estúpido de Darien lastimo mucho a Sere y se está comportando muy distante con ella.

Artemis.- Que extraño Darien ya nunca se comportaba así

Luna.- Si, Artemis tiene razón que será lo que le habrá pasado

Rei.- Pues no lo sé pero yo creo que no deberíamos dejar que ese imbécil se vuelva a acercar a Sere

Artemis.- Pero Rei no crees que estas exagerando no creo que sea necesario que Darien se aleja para siempre de Serena.

Emy.- Si, Rei no creo que sea necesario llegar a ese extremo, además no hemos escuchado aun la razón del extraño comportamiento de Darien

Lita.-Así es además a mi Andrew me dijo que hoy es el aniversario del día en que murieron los padres de Darien tal vez por eso se comportó así hoy

Mina.-Si tal vez sea por eso, yo creo que lo mejor será esperar a que Darien se explique con Serena

Rei.- Pero que es lo que les pasa a todos ustedes que acaso lo están defendiendo yo creo que ese idiota no debe acercase más a Sere, es más y por mi parte no dejare que vuelva a estar cerca de ella y… no pudo terminar por que en eso un joven pelinegro se acercó y dijo

Darien.- Hola chicas buenas noches

Todas: Darien

Emy: Pero Darien que haces aquí

En eso Rei totalmente enojada le contesta a Darien

Rei: Eran buenas hasta que llegaste tú

Mina, Lita y Mina: Rei, no digas esas cosas

Darien: Déjenla chicas, Rei sé que después de cómo me comporte hoy con Sere, no merezco su perdón pero te prometo Rei es más se lo prometo a todas que no volveré jamás a lastimar a mi ángel lunar

Rei.- Sabes Darien esa promesa ya la he escuchado antes

Darien.- Lo se Rei pero prometo que esta vez si la cumpliré, además quiero explicarles a ustedes y a mi princesa el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento

Luna.- Lo siento Darien pero será mejor que esperes hasta mañana para explicarte con Serena, ya que ahora está profundamente dormida y es mejor no despertarla, pues ya fueron suficientes emociones por hoy, no crees

Darien.- Esta bien luna, dejare que descanse hasta mañana, pero a primera hora me comunicare con ella, como sea chicas hay algo muy importante de lo que tenemos que hablar, acompáñenme a mi departamento y hay les diré de que se trata.

Luna.- Ustedes adelántense, yo los alcanzare en cuanto lleguen los padres de Serena no quiero que se quede sola

Todos: Esta bien

Artemis.- Mina yo me quedare a acompañar a Luna

Mina.-Esta bien

Y todos se van rumbo al departamento de Darien

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Darien:

Rei.- Vamos Darien explícanos ahora mismo que te sucedió hoy, en eso se escucha que arañaban la puerta y al abrirla entraron dos felinos con una luna invertida en la cabeza

Artemis: ya estamos aquí disculpen la tardanza

Luna.- Es que los padres de Serena se tardaron más de lo esperado.

Lita.- Bueno ya que estamos todos Darien empieza a hablar y explícanos de una buena vez tu comportamiento para con Serena

Darien.- muy bien, pues verán todo comenzó hace algunos días cuando comencé a sentir una gran preocupación que embarga todo mi ser, es como si el cristal dorado que habita en mi interior me estuviera avisando que muy pronto volveremos a ser atacados y esta vez será una fuerza tan devastadora que temo por la vida de mi princesa.

Rei.- Pero eso no puede ser posible, siempre que un peligro se acerca, y en especial cuando va a atacar Serena, yo soy la primera en percibirlo

Lita.- Pero no puede ser cierto, si Rei no ha percibido nada y además ni siquiera cuando nos hemos comunicado con las demás sailor han dicho algo sobre un posible peligro y recuerden que Michiru también es de las primeras en percibir cuando hay un nuevo enemigo

Emy.- Pero recuerden chicas que al Darien poseer el cristal dorado tiene un fuerte vínculo con la tierra y sabe cuándo está en peligro y que desde hace algún tiempo después de la batalla con sailor galaxia su lazo con Serena se hizo tan fuerte que es normal que pueda saber antes que nosotras cuando ella está en peligro

Luna.- Es cierto chicas, Emy tiene razón es normal que Darien al tener un lazo que va más allá de la propia vida con Serena, él sienta cuando ella está en peligro

Mina.- Bueno pero aun sabiendo que Serena está en peligro Darien aún no nos has dicho porque actuaste tan raro

Darien.- Pues verán chicas desde que murieron mis padres, a mí me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos y no me gusta encariñarme tanto con la gente, pero eso comenzó a cambiar cuando conocí a mi princesa, ella se ha vuelto indispensable para mí, es más se volvió la razón de mi existencia y al saber que tal vez vuelva a estar en peligro, me sentí muy mal al recordar todas las veces que estuve a punto de perderla y el muy idiota trate de convencerme a mismo que si ella partía de mi lado podría seguir con mi vida de forma normal, por eso me comporte tan fríamente con ella, pero gracias a Andrew me he dado cuenta que lo mejor es demostrarle mi cariño y protegerla, por eso he decidido que aunque tenga que rogarle de rodillas lograre que me perdone y me permita seguir a su lado

Rei.- Muy bien pero más te vale que no vuelvas a lastimarla o te las veras conmigo

Lita.- Y yo apoyare a Rei y nos tendrás que dar unas cuantas explicaciones y no olvides a Haruka que si lastimas a su cabeza de bombón es capaz de tomar el primer vuelo desde Nueva York y venir a darte una golpiza que olvidarías hasta tu nombre

Darien.- No se preocupen chicas no volveré a lastimar a Sere.

Artemis.-Vamos chicas no es necesario que amenacen a Darien, y como ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos o sus padres las regañaran.

Todas. (Excepto Rei)- Bueno, adiós y buenas noches Darien

Rei.- Y recuerda te tendré vigilado y en caso de que vuelvas a lastimar a Sere sufrirás mucho

Todas: Vámonos Rei apresúrate o te dejaremos

Rei.- Espérenme

Después de eso Darien se fue dormido con un solo pensamiento en su mente que al día siguiente recuperaría a su princesa

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Tsukino:

Luna.-Serena ya levántate sé que es sábado pero… en eso cuando luna se acercó a la cama se dio cuenta que no había nadie solo pudo oír que Serena ya había despertado y al parecer iba a salir.

Serena.- Mamá ya me voy, no me esperes a comer, almorzare en el centro con Molly, Kelvin y Alexander

Ikuko.- Esta bien hija, pero quien es Alexander

Serena.- No te acuerdas del chavo que era mi mejor amigo en la primaria, el que siempre se juntaba conmigo y Molly.

Ikuko.-Si no me digas que es el mismo

Serena.-Si mamá es el mismo, solo que se cuando entramos a secundaria, se tuvo que ir a vivir a Irlanda por el trabajo de su papá, pero hace poco se puso en contacto con Molly y ella le dio mi correo electrónico y nos pusimos a platicar sobre cómo nos había ido en estos últimos años, y nos mandó un mensaje a Molly y a mi diciendo que hoy llegaba a Japón y que estaría aquí una semana que si nos podíamos ver para almorzar

Ikuko.- Esta bien hija diviértete y salúdame a los chicos de mi parte especialmente a Alexander

Serena.- Sí mamá, bueno nos vemos, vuelvo como a las seis.

Esto preocupo mucho a luna ya que si Serena se iba Darien no podría hablar con ella, salió rápidamente por la ventana para tratar de alcanzar a Serena y detenerla pero ya era tarde pues esta acaba de dar vuelta en la esquina, en eso escucho que alguien la llamaba, voltio y vio que era Darien, esta le dijo.

Luna.- Rápido Darien date prisa Serena se acaba de irse para el centro ve si puedes alcanzarla.

Darien.- Muy bien luna, gracias y nos vemos después.

El pelinegro se apresuró y alcanzo a ver que su princesa iba junto con su amiga Molly, estaba por acercarse a ellas cuando vio que un chico güero y muy guapo de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo se acercaba a las chicas para saludarlas, al ver que Serena muy emocionada abrazaba al chico y este de igual forma le correspondía el abrazo muy cariñosamente, sintió que los celos lo invadían por completo muy enojado decidió seguir al trio de amigos, los siguió sigilosamente por un par de horas en las que para su parecer ese chico que por lo que escucho se llamaba Alexander había estado demasiado cerca y cariñoso con su ángel lunar, en eso para su mala suerte vio que Molly recibió una llamada y le dijo a Serena.

Molly.- Lo siento Sere me acaba de hablar Kelvin diciendo que tuvo un contratiempo y no podrá llegar, voy a ir a ayudarlo nos vemos otro día y disculpa Alexander pero me dio gusto volver a verte, ojala nos podamos reunir en otra ocasión antes de que regreses a Irlanda y sino seguimos en contacto por chat.

Alexander.- Esta bien Molly no te preocupes y a mí también me dio gusto volver a verte

Serena.- Bueno Molly nos vemos luego, salúdame a Kelvin por favor

Molly.- Si Sere yo le daré tus saludos, adiós.

El pelinegro no podía creer su mala suerte ahora su princesa estaría sola con ese tipo, vio que se dirigían hacia el restaurante de la hermana de Andrew y decidió seguirlos.

Cuando Darien entro al local vio que su princesa estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo, sintió que hervía de celos al ver que el joven que acompañaba a su princesa le tomaba la mano, se iba a ir a sentar a una mesa cercana cuando Andrew le hablo

Andrew.- Hola Dar que haces aquí, ya arreglaste las cosas con Sere

Darien.- Hola Drew, no aún no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella, pues por el momento está muy ocupada.- lo último lo dijo con un tono lleno de celos

Andrew.-Pero porque… en eso ve a Serena con el chico, y tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro y le dice.

Andrew.- Vamos Darien no vayas cometer alguna locura que vaya empeorar la situación, mejor vamos a sentarnos y en un momento que veas que Serena se queda sola vas y hablas con ella para que arreglen de una vez por todas esta situación

Darien trato de calmarse y a regañadientes se fue a sentar con el pelirrubio a una mesa un poco cercana a la donde se encontraba Serena, la pelirrubia no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su novio porque ella estaba de espaldas a la mesa donde Darien y Andrew se sentaron.

Después de un rato Andrew logro que el pelinegro se tranquilizara un poco, decidió que lo mejor era que tomaran algo mientras esperaban el momento adecuado para que la pareja arreglara sus problemas.

Entonces el pelirrubio le pidió a una mesera que les trajera un par de malteadas, en eso el celular de Andrew comenzó a sonar y salió del local para poder contestar con mayor privacidad, en eso trajeron la orden y el pelinegro comenzó a beber su malteada pero en eso vio algo que lo saco de sus casillas y además aumento sus celos vio que el muchacho que acompañaba a SU PRINCESA estaba tomando su mano y le decía algo que hizo que la pelirrubia sonriera y después no conforme con atreverse a tocarla y sacarle una sonrisa que solo debía ser para él (bueno es lo que pensaba Darien ) se atrevió a abrazarla y ella en lugar de impedírselo lo abrazo con mucha alegría, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que después de eso alcanzo a oír que el joven le decía que la quería mucho y que era una persona muy importante en su vida y que era muy especial para él y que siempre ocuparía un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

Darien estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos en cuanto escucho la declaración del ojiverde, dejo de beber su malteada y estaba dispuesto a ir a reclamarle cuando vio que el joven le daba un beso en la frente a SU SERENA, eso lo hizo enfurecer, más sintió que la sangre le hervía y entonces comenzó a apretar el vaso de malteada con tanta fuerza que este se estrelló y se hizo pedazos, los cuales se incrustaron en su mano causándole cortaduras que comenzaron a sangrar un poco, en eso totalmente encolerizada se acerca asía donde se encontraba la rubia y totalmente enojado le dice:

-SERENA QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESTE TIPO Y POR QUÉ ESTA TAN CARIÑOSO CONTIGO

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su novio, y entonces le contesta:

-oh, bueno Darien él es un amigo se llama Alexander y… no pudo terminar porque el ojiazul la interrumpe diciendo:

-Ah así que es un amigo entonces me puedes decir porque demonios si es solo un amigo, te está abrazando tan cariñosamente.- diciendo lo de amigo en un tono irónico y lleno de furia

La rubia le responde:

-pues porque tengo mucho que no lo veo y aunque lo digas con eses tono tan irónico, la verdad es que es solo mi amigo, además de que no tienes por qué enojarte solo porque me abraza

D: - Claro porque como a los amigos siempre se les toma de la mano, se les besa y se les dice que son muy importantes en nuestras vida y que siempre ocuparan un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón, vamos Serena no mientas, que crees que soy idiota o que nací ayer es obvio que son algo más que amigos, acaso es por este imbécil que me dijiste que querías que nos tomáramos un tiempo

S:- No seas tonto, claro que él es solo mi amigo y si te dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo fue por tu comportamiento tan distante y por cierto no tienes por qué insultar a Alex.

En eso el joven iba a intervenir cuando sonó su celular y al ver que las cosas entre la pareja se comenzaban a poner tensas decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos. Los jóvenes estaban tan ocupados peleando que ni se dieron cuenta cuando Alexander se retiró.

D:-pero si eres una mentirosa, es obvio que él es más que tu amigo y sabes que creo que si soy un idiota por creerte cuando me decías que yo era el amor de tu vida y que solo tenías ojos para mí, que no podías esperar ni un momento más para terminar tu carrera y así poder casarnos y que ya querías que llegara el momento de que consumáramos nuestro amor para que quedaras embarazada de Rini que según tu es el símbolo más tangible de nuestro amor, no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui al creer en tu palabras, y yo todavía que tarado que venía a pedirte perdón y dispuesto a suplicarte que me dejaras permanecer a tu lado.

Para ese momento Serena ya estaba luchando por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y dijo en un tono apenas audible:

-no puedo creer que dudes del amor que te tengo y digas cosas tan horribles

D:- Y como no quieres que dude si apenas y nos peleamos y ya sales corriendo a los brazos de otro, ¿Dónde quedo el gran amor que decías tenerme? Porque si esta es tu forma de amar lo mejor es que… no pudo terminar por que en eso entro Andrew y vio que la pareja se estaba peleando pero lo que más le sorprendió cuando se acercó al pelinegro fue verle la mano que estaba sangrando.

Andrew: Darien pero que fue lo que te paso porque tu mano está sangrando y llena de vidrios

Serena que aún no se había dado cuenta de la herida del pelinegro ya que este tenía su mano en la espalda se sorprendió tanto y al mismo tiempo sintió un gran dolor en su corazón.

Darien: no es nada Andrew es solo una cortada, que me ocasione porque apreté con mucha fuerza un vaso

Andrew: pues no importa que sea solo una cortada vamos al hospital para que curen esa herida o se puede infectar

Darien: no, eso no es importante ahora tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar con esta traidora

Andrew: Darien no seas tonto y digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir mira ya hasta has hecho sentir mal a Sere, mejor vámonos a que te curen y cuando este los dos más tranquilos aclaran las cosas.

Serena:- por favor Darien no dudes del amor que siento por ti, mejor ve a que te curen y cuando estés mejor hablamos

Darien:- yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, porque mejor no te vas con tu amigo

Andrew:- Ya Dar vámonos no sigas agrediendo a Sere

Darien se da la vuelta y sale rápido del local sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Serena, en eso Andrew le dijo a la rubia que no se preocupara y tratara de tranquilizase que cuando Darien estuviera mejor le diría que fuera a buscarla y que por favor ella también tratara de tranquilizarse y que si necesitaba algo le dijera a su hermana Unazuki.

Después de eso Andrew salió del local dejando a una Serena completamente cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, en eso Alexander regresaba de contestar la llamada que había recibido y encontró a la rubia con la mirada baja y muy decaída, el ojiverde muy apurado por su amiga le pregunta:

-Sere estas bien que te pasa

S:-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo que quiero que por favor me llevas a mi casa

A:- Esta bien Sere como tú quieras

Así los dos parten asía la casa de la familia Tsukino, mientras tanto Darien y Andrew se dirigieron al hospital para llevar al pelinegro a curar la herida después de que le extrajeron los fragmentos de vidrio y limpiaron la herida y la vendaron, Darien le pidió a Andrew que lo dejara solo un momento que necesitaba pensar, al principio Andrew no estaba tan convencido de dejarlo pero después de mucha insistencia por parte del pelinegro accedió, él ojiazul se dirigió asía el parque número diez, cuando Andrew iba camino al Crown se encontró con Alexander, el pelirrubio le pregunto si él era el que había estado acompañando a Serena a lo que este le contesto que si además de explicarle que solo era un amigo de la rubia, el pelirrubio al saberlo le pidió que por favor lo acompañara para que hablara con Darien, así los dos se pusieron en marcha para buscar al ojiazul, que por lo que suponía el rubio debía estar en el parque, cuando llegaron lo encontraron sentado en una banca, al principio cuando el pelinegro vio a Alexander reacciono de manera violenta pero Andrew lo tranquilizo y le pidió que lo escuchara a regañadientes acepto, así empezó una plática entre Alex y Dar donde el ojiverde le explico que entre Serena y el solo existía un sincero cariño y que el solo la veía como la hermana que nunca tuvo y que ese cariño tan especial que sentía por ella era debido a que cuando él era pequeño debido al trabajo de su papá viajaba mucho y no tenía amigos y que Serena había sido su primera y verdadera amiga, después le conto como se conocieron y como se volvieron mejores amigos y que después él tuvo que irse a vivir a Irlanda y le dijo también que la razón por la que la pelirrubia se había puesto tan contenta en el restaurante era porque él le contó que había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños y que ya eran novios, después de toda esa explicación Darien se sentía como la peor basura del mundo había agredido a su princesa diciéndole cosas horribles y acusándola injustamente, después de despedirse de Andrew y agradecerle a Alexander por su explicación, se dirigió a casa de Serena para tratar de arreglar las cosas y pedir que por favor le permitiera seguir a su lado.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino:

Cuando Serena llego a su casa vio que no había nadie así que se fue a su cuarto y al ver que tampoco estaba luna se recostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar en eso apareció el cristal de plata y Sere lo tomo entre sus manos ella lo aferro contra su pecho y dijo:

-No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, me di cuenta que al tener sentimientos lo único que pasa es que las personas nos herimos unos a otros y solo nos causamos sufrimientos ojala no tuviera ningún sentimiento ni emoción quisiera que mi corazón fuera duro como una coraza y frio como un iceberg para así no demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento y que no me lastimara ni me doliera la indiferencia de Darien y yo tampoco lo lastimara a él.

Después de decir esto derramo una lagrima y el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar y un fragmento de cristal se introdujo en el pecho de Serena lo que provoco que una gran descarga de energía se produjera y un haz de luz comenzara a envolver a Serena, esta descarga la pudieron sentir todas las sailor que se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, también la percibieron los guardianes y Darien que comenzó a sentir una gran angustia que lo embargaba así se apresuró a llegar a casa de Serena, cuando llego a la residencia Tsukino vio que no había nadie y se apuró así que como no le quedaba de otra tuvo que forzar la cerradura para poder entrar, cuando llego al cuarto de su amada la encontró tirada en el suelo y con los ojos sin ese rastro de brillo que reflejaban vida en cambio parecían apagados parecía como si el ángel lunar estuviera muerto.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve muy ocupada tratare del próximo capítulo subirlo en el menor tiempo posible, bueno me despido y espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

La muerte del ángel y los cambios en el futuro Tokio de Cristal.

Después de que Darien encontrara a Serena desmayada, se preocupó mucho y comenzó a sentir esa angustia que últimamente embargaba todo su ser, comenzó a llamarla pero al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y a decir:

-Princesa por favor no te vayas, sé que fui un estúpido por todo lo que te dije y más al juzgarte injustamente, pero no me dejes, te necesito a mí lado, prometo no volver a lastimarte y nunca más volver a ser frio y distante contigo y demostrarte siempre que pueda mi amor por ti, solo por favor conejita no me abandones otra vez

Darien al ver que su princesa no despertaba, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla a un hospital pues a pesar de que parecía muerta se dio cuenta que el corazón de su hermoso ángel lunar aun latía solo que con el ritmo cardiaco un poco lento. Así se transformó rápidamente en Tuxedo Mask y salió por la ventana con la princesa de la luna en sus brazos y saltaba las azoteas rápidamente dirigiéndose al hospital más cercano.

En cuanto llego rápidamente deshizo su transformación y se adentró al establecimiento y de inmediato solicito a una enfermera que lo ayudara, rápidamente se llevaron a la rubia a urgencias mientras el pelinegro se quedaba en la sala de espera, las sailor se dirigían junto con los felinos lunares a casa de los Tsukino pues comenzaron a sentir una gran angustia en su interior y presintieron que algo muy malo le había pasado a la princesa de la luna, cuando estaban por llegar a la casa, Amy recibió un mensaje del pelinegro avisándole que se encontraba en el hospital general de Tokio que se apresuraran porque Serena estaba en urgencias, las chicas cambiaron rápidamente el rumbo y llegaron en menos de 5 minutos llegaron y encontraron a un Darien completamente cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida, la primera en interrogarlo fue Mina, el ojiazul le comenzó a relatar todo lo que había pasado desde su pelea en el restaurante hasta como la había encontrado en su habitación desmayada y en un estado que parecía muerta.

Al escuchar esto todas se preocuparon más y comenzaron a sentir un poco de coraje en contra del pelinegro por cómo había tratado a la ojiazul, pero como siempre la primera en demostrar su enojo fue Rei que conteniendo las lágrimas y con mucha rabia le dijo:

-ERES UN IDIOTA, no nos prometiste a todas que no volverías a lastimar a Sere y es lo primero que hiciste, pero si algo le llega a pasar será tu culpa y te juro que entonces si no importa que las chicas intenten detenerme te daré tu merecido y hare tu existencia miserable

Las demás rápidamente le pidieron a Rei que se tranquilizara y le recordaron que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para perder los estribos, en eso un médico salió de urgencias preguntando por los datos de la joven que acababan de traer por que debido a la prisa con que tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias no les dio tiempo de tomar sus datos personales, a lo que las sailors rápidamente le informaron que se llamaba Serena Tsukino, así como su edad entre otras referencias, el doctor les pregunto si alguno era familiar de la paciente y ellas contestaron que no que solo eran amigas, el pelinegro se acercó informándole que él era su novio, el medico entonces le dijo que necesitaba que localizaran de inmediato a sus padres pues habían varios trámites y estudios que necesitaban que de la autorización de un familiar de la joven.

Entonces Lita se ofreció a ser ella la que les informara a los padres de la rubia, sobre su actual estado de salud, así la castaña se alejó un poco del grupo para poder realizar con mayor tranquilidad la llamada, en cuanto los Tsukino supieron de lo que le aconteció a su hija se dirigieron rápidamente asía el hospital, cuando llegaron el medico los puso a todos al tanto sobre el estado de salud de la pelirrubia les dijo que al parecer había sufrido un repentino desmayo y que su ritmo cardiaco estaba un poco más lento de lo normal y que se le deberían realizar varios estudios entre ellos una Ecocardiografía y una Resonancia magnética para poder determinar la causa de la anomalía en la frecuencia cardiaca de la ojiazul.

Después de eso el doctor se retiró y les hizo saber que los análisis se los realizarían a primera hora del día, y que en cuanto los resultados estuvieran listos les harían saber el diagnostico, al igual que les recomendó que lo mejor era que la chica permaneciera esa noche en observación por cualquier contrariedad que se pudiera presentar.

Las chicas al saber que por el momento no obtendrían más información decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse a sus casas a descansar y regresar a primera hora del día, así se retiraron todas a descansar a sus casas, dejando solos a los Tsukino y al pelinegro.

Mientras los Tsukino se fueron a la sala de espera, el ojiazul se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, y ensimismado en su tristeza recriminándose lo estúpido que había sido al tratar a su ángel lunar de esa forma, se repetía así mismo en sus pensamientos que si llegaba a perder a su princesa no lo soportaría y así con esas ideas cruzando su mente se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue el pelinegro al escuchar que trasladaba ya a su Serena para que le realizaran los estudios pertinentes para determinar qué tan crítico era su estado de salud actual, enseguida Mamá Ikuko se acercó diciéndole que irían a la casa por algo de ropa y que regresarían de inmediato después de tomar una ducha y desayunar, le pidió también que si en cuanto estuvieran listos los resultados, él los podía recibir a lo que el pelinegro asintió rápidamente, después de eso los Tsukino se retiraron y enseguida llegaron las chicas, le dijeron que si quería comer algo, ya que no probaba bocado desde el día anterior, pero solo les respondió que no tenía hambre, luego las chicas se fueron a la cafetería por algo de tomar y cuando regresaron vieron que el doctor estaba hablando con Darien, después el joven les informo que el veterano cardiólogo, le había dicho que los resultados de los análisis les serían entregados en un par de horas, en cuanto el doctor se marchó las sailor scouts se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues vieron entrar por la puerta principal del hospital a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y más atrás a Hotaru con la pequeña dama.

Las sailors se preguntaron por qué las sailor outers se encontraban frente a ella, al ver su expresión y antes de que pudieran preguntar algo la primera en hablar fue Michiru:

-Sé que tienen muchas dudas, pero este no es el lugar indicado vamos a un lugar más privado

Así se fueron a un cuarto privado donde fue Setsuna la que comenzó a hablar:

-Verán lo que sucede es que nos enteramos que la princesa había sufrido un accidente, debido a que las puertas del tiempo comenzaron a cerrarse, además de que el futuro Tokio de cristal es un caos verán extrañamente muchas personas comienzan a desaparecer, los lagos se están congelando al igual que las plantas y los árboles, las sailor scouts del futuro y el rey Endimión están muy preocupados pues la Neo Reina ha caído en un sueño profundo y su cuerpo a comenzado a cristalizarse pero esta ocasión es diferente, ya que esta vez es el mismísimo cristal de plata el que aprisiona su cuerpo, me temo que de empeorar esta situación las puertas del tiempo se sellarían eternamente y el futuro cambiaria, además de que la vida de la Neo Reina, del Rey, de las sailor y de todos los habitantes de la tierra corren peligro, es por eso que de nuevo la pequeña dama ha viajado al pasado ya que el Rey Endimión decidió que debido al caos que hay en el futuro este es un lugar mucho más seguro para Rini

Después de la explicación de Sailor Plut, el silencio reino en la habitación ya que todos especialmente el pelinegro, estaban absortos ante la noticia, pues no esperaban que el accidente de la princesa de la luna, tuviera tan graves repercusiones en el futuro, después de un buen rato la que se atrevió a hablar fue Sailor mars:

-Entonces Michiru tu viste en tu espejo el peligro que se avecina y que cubrirá al parecer a la tierra. Dijo esto un poco triste debido a que ella no había podido detectar el peligro que rondaba a su amiga

- Te equivocas Rei, al igual que tú, yo no pude detectar el peligro que se avecina, nos enteramos debido a un mensaje que el Rey Endimión le envió a Setsuna.

Luego de eso ya nadie, volvió a hablar y decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la sala de espera, para aguardar noticias sobre el estado de salud de la ojiazul.

Alrededor de quince minutos después apareció el medico que estaba atendiendo a Serena, le dio los resultados al pelinegro y a las sailor, les explicó que la situación de la pelirrubia era algo critica ya que la anomalía en el ritmo cardiaco era causando por un extraño y repentino crecimiento en el corazón de la rubia, dijo que además los análisis habían arrojado una información un poco extraña ya que estos indicaban que además del crecimiento había algo como una especie de coraza que envolvía al corazón de la sailor, al parecer era una aglomeración de un material desconocido que era parecido al cristal, con un espesor de aproximadamente 10 cm, dijo que era un fenómeno que nunca en su carrera medica había presenciado y que se le debían realizar más estudios a la rubia para determinar que era ese material extraño en el interior de la joven

La preocupación en el rostro de todos era evidente, en especial en el de príncipe terrestre, el doctor le informo que más tarde después de que la joven se recupera y el efecto de los medicamentos pasara podrían pasar a verla de dos en dos y que el cuarto en el que se encontraba era el 211.

En eso Setsuna se acercó a Darien y le pidió que por favor la acompañara a fuera que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él, el pelinegro que aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa solo la siguió, la sailor y el príncipe salieron del hospital y Setsuna le pidió que hablaran sentados en una banca de un parque que estaba a una cuadra del hospital, después de acomodarse en la banca Setsuna comenzó a hablar

- Majestad lo que tengo que decirle es muy doloroso pero es necesario que lo sepa, como usted ya bien sabe al yo ser la sailor del tiempo puedo saber todo lo que pasa y además de que conozco todos los posibles futuros que se pueden formar debido a las decisiones que usted o la princesa tomen... (Después de eso Plut suspiro un poco y luego continúo) vera esto no se lo quise decir enfrente de las demás sailor en especial porque hay estaban con Hotaru y la pequeña dama pero...

No pudo continuar ya que el pelinegro la interrumpió

-Dime acaso tu sabes que es lo que realmente le sucede a mi ángel lunar

- Si, bueno vera lo que sucede es que además de todo lo que ya saben que está sucediendo en Tokio de cristal, la verdad es que la que más corre peligro además de la Neo Reina, es la pequeña dama pues su existencia está en peligro, y esto es causado por lo que le ha sucedido a la princesa, ya que la verdad es que esa extraña coraza que envuelve al corazón de Serenity es en realidad un fragmento el cristal de plata que se ha fusionado con su corazón, esto ha causado que técnicamente la princesa haya muerto

-¿QUÉ? (exclamo el pelinegro con lágrimas en los ojos) pero eso no puede ser posible, si hubiera muerto su corazón ya no seguiría latiendo

-Lo que sucede es que el cuerpo de la princesa aún sigue intacto, pero el ángel que vivía en su interior ese del que usted se enamoró, ya no existe, pues el cristal ha encerrado en su interior todos sus sentimientos y emociones, así que aunque su corazón siga latiendo la verdad es que la persona que era sailor moon ya se desvaneció y en su lugar solo quedo un ser inexpresivo incapaz de sentir amor o cariño, no me mal entienda tampoco es que ahora vaya a ser una persona sin escrúpulos, sino más bien es que sentirá que es su deber protegernos a todos pero sin embargo ya no sentirá la necesidad de demostrar nada, ni de forjar vínculos y se volverá fría, indiferente y hermética, sus ojos ya no presentaran el brillo que tanto los caracterizaba y en los momento que alguien diga algo gracioso o que le parezca agradable solamente sonreirá, asentirá con la cabeza o hará una mueca o presentara una sonrisa de soslayo y ya casi nunca se comunicara con nadie y en las conversaciones solo contestara con monosílabos y si le hablan tratara de opinar y conversar lo menos posible y nunca será ella quien comience una plática, esto hará que poco a poco se distancie de todos y trate de que nadie se apegue mucho a ella, después de eso su relación se fracturara ya que al igual que tu asías antes nunca te demostrara su amor , es más ni siquiera lo sentirá y debido a esto se alejaran, y nunca llegaran a consumar su amor por lo que ella nunca quedara embarazada y por tal motivo la pequeña dama jamás nacerá, su matrimonio no existirá y la utopía Tokio de cristal jamás será fundada

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, y al mismo tiempo sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho.

-¿Pero por que el cristal de plata se fusionó con el corazón de Serena? Pregunto el pelinegro con gran confusión en su tono de voz

-Pues debido a que después de la pelea que tuvieron, ella deseo no tener sentimiento y emociones porque al parecer pensaba que al poseerlos solo se lastimaban unos otros y creyó que al deshacerse de ellos el dolor que sentía desaparecería

-NO (dijo en un grito ahogado el ojiazul) todo es mi culpa, todo por mis malditos celos y por esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos, soy un imbécil por idiota he perdido lo que más quiero en esta vida.

-por favor majestad trate de tranquilizarse, ahora lo importante no es buscar culpables y lamentarse, no es cierto que usted tenga toda la culpa ya que la princesa también actuó impulsivamente y se olvidó de que aunque a veces se sufre por amor, también hay momentos llenos de dicha y dulzura, vera lo más importante ahora es tratar de hacer renacer al ángel lunar que habitaba en Serenity, antes de que el cristal absorba por completo la energía vital del cuerpo de la princesa y su corazón deje de latir causándole así la muerte permanente, sin posibilidad de volver a renacer nunca más.

-¿y cómo aremos eso?

-Pues recordándole que no solo se sufre por amor y por poseer sentimientos, si no que también se disfruta y se goza y lo más importante que eso es lo que le da sentido a nuestra vida, tenemos que lograr que la coraza que se ha formado en su corazón se comience a fragmentar hasta desaparecer y eso se lograra de a poco con la ayuda de todos, pues las chicas deben mostrarle lo grandioso de la verdadera amistad y usted debe profesarle todo lo que siente por ella con muestras de amor y cariño, con cada momento de dicha y felicidad que pase el cristal se desintegrara, pero debemos darnos prisa porque solo hay un tiempo límite antes de que el cristal no permita que el ángel interior de la princesa resurja

-Te por seguro que eso harre le demostrare todo el amor que le tengo y lograre que vuelva ser la de antes, entre todos lograremos que mi ángel lunar renazca (dijo esto el príncipe terrestre con mucha determinación y esperanza)

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, lamento la demora en actualizar pero prometo tratar de subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto sorpresa que espero que sea de su agrado.

Y sin más me despido de ustedes, no sin antes agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario y recordarles que espero sus hermosas opiniones.

Atentamente: su amiga mayifer19


End file.
